1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to semiconductor memory devices, and more specifically, to static random access memory (SRAM) devices.
2. Related Art
Semiconductor memory devices are used in a wide variety of electronic devices such as portable telephones, digital cameras, mobile and stationary computing devices, automobiles, appliances, and other devices.
The key attributes of an SRAM memory are the speed and power of the memory. SRAM memory is often employed when high speed access is required. SRAM memory is a static memory that requires power to be maintained for data retention. However, data retention requires relatively little power. Much of the power dissipated in an SRAM memory relates to the bit lines charging and discharging. Another important aspect of an SRAM is the signal provided to the bit lines by a bit cell during a Read access, that is, how fast that signal is provided and how reliably that signal can be sensed. Another key attribute of an SRAM memory is the soft error rate, that is, the ability of the memory to retain data when exposed to high energy sub-atomic particles. Therefore there is a need for an SRAM memory bit cell that requires lower power, that is faster to provide a signal that can be sensed reliably and that has a lower soft error rate.